Present invention generally relates to cushion articles and is more particularly directed to wrist support gel cushions for use along the front edges of devices to be operated by a users hands or fingers, such as, for example, in front of a computer keyboard, computer mouse or other input device.
The operation of equipment, particularly keyboards and the like, for extended periods of time often causes posture and stress related injuries. Stress injuries to the wrist by repetitive motion, such as carpal tunnel syndrome, may occur due to the operation of computer keyboards and mouse devices.
Often, when manipulating a computer keyboard or computer mouse, a user""s wrist is held for extended periods of time in a bent position over and away from a supporting surface.
Many types of wrist rest have been developed to prevent stress related injuries of computer keyboard and mouse users by supporting the wrist in a position in front of the device so that bending of the wrist is decreased which decreases the stress caused by relative motion. The use of such devices may also contribute to the stress if utilized on an uneven surface. An uneven surface may provide instability to the wrist rest which may also lead to stress on the user over extended periods of time.
Present invention provides for a baseless cushion which includes the advantages of a gel support along with the stability of a frame for facilitating placement and use of the cushion.
A baseless cushion in accordance with the present invention generally includes a pad comprising a layer of stable elastomeric block polymer gel with the pad having opposite top and bottom surfaces opposite longitudinally extending sides and a opposite longitudinally spaced ends. A frame is provided for supporting the pad only along the pad ends and/or sides.
More particularly, the pad may includes elongate tubular layer flexible material around the gel with the tubular layer being closed at the ends of the pad. The closed ends of the pad may form tabs extending outwardly from the pad and the frame includes means for securing the tabs to the frame. In addition, the pad and the frame may be configured for supporting the cushion sides. In that regard, the pad sides may include tabs extending from the tubular layer for securement to the frame.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a plurality of pads is provided with each pad comprising a layer of stable elastomer block polymer gel. Each of the pads includes a opposite top and bottom surfaces, opposite longitudinally extending sides and opposite longitudinally spaced ends. Adjoining pad sides may be interconnected, preferably by a web.
Each pad may comprise an elongate tubular layer of flexible material around respective gels with tubular layer being closed at ends of each pad. Further, the tubular layers may be closed along tabs respectively extending outwardly from the ends of the pads and the frame includes means for securing the tabs to the frame.